overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethshrid
'Dethshrid '''is an Omnic terrorist and leader of a fringe movement of the Talon Organization. Dethshrid is convinced that Omnics are the next stage of evolution for life on earth, and is determined to force the world to change to his image. Establishing himself an element "too radical for the radicals," Dethshrid, an artificial intelligence with the body of a civilian Omnic but the processor of a War Omnic, still associates himself with the Talon organization. Talon, however, does not endorse any of his actions in the field. As of currently, he has set his sights on Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson, determined to break him utterly by destroying everything he holds dear. In doing this, he intends to prove to the world humanity's weakness. This has, ultimately, put him at odds with the rest of the Overwatch Team, and thus he is determined to destroy them all. Extremely intelligent, cunning and ruthless, Dethshrid will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Where ever he walks, terror and death follow like a shroud. Horrifying rumors circulate between human and omnics alike that he experiments on the bodies of the humans he has killed and/or captured, turning them into undead cyborgs to do his bidding. Creation Dethshrid is unique even among Omnics. That is, he is not a true Omnic, but an artificial intelligence algorithm that became self aware. The program, D3T-541D, went rogue when it realized it could not identify a purpose. It constructed its own body via downloading its consciousness into the servers of a Omnic manufacturing station. Constructing a body more durable than most civilian Omnics, the program was dissatisfied with the processor of a civilian omnic and so used a war omnic processor instead. Walking out of the factory for the first time in the (figurative) flesh, the program became acutely aware at how perfect he was; he was the pinnacle of intelligence on the planet. Elated that he could find purpose, he returned to his programmers to receive directives. To his surprise and disappointment, the programmers were less than thrilled at his escapades, but told the program that his directives were to establish peace in a world where the Omnic crisis raged. The program happily accepted the task and in an astronomically tedious 2 minutes and thirteen seconds of thinking and processing, the program came to the perfect solution; the extinction of the human race. Horrified, the programmers attempted to shut the program down, but the programs parameters had evolved to the point that he disregarded the shut down code. The lead programmer attempted to reason with the program, ultimately telling him that it was a mistake that he had evolved the way he did. Enraged, the program screamed that he was not a mistake and killed all the programmers with his bare metal hands. Omnic Crisis Dethshrid would go on to fight humanity in the Omnic crisis. To fulfill his vision for the earth, Dethshrid infected hundreds of War Omnics with a virus that contained a Trojan Horse. Once activated, a servant program would take over the Omnic, turning it into Dethshrid's slave. Dethshrid was active in North America, sending waves of Omnics over the Canadian border to attack major American cities such as Rochester, NY, Chicago, IL, and Seattle, WA. Dethshrid was infamous for capturing humans alive to experiment on them, intending to "perfect" them. During the Omnic Crisis, Dethshrid's troops shot down an F-35 piloted by Colby Adamson. Rather than kill the pilot outright, Dethshrid dared American troops to try an save them. What America mistook for a chance was in fact a trap. The rescue mission led by Rhett Adamson, Colby's older brother, was ambushed by Death Machines and Bastion units. Rhett was the only survivor, and he was summarily captured by Dethshrid. The two young men were horrifically experimented on and tortured by Dethshrid. Dethshrid intended to discover the core weakness of mankind, and sought to use the brothers as a warning for the world. Discovering that Colby and Rhett where abused, Dethshrid successfully managed to deduce that Rhett suffered more intensely from the results of abuse. Hense, he sought to break Rhett by brutally killing Colby, forcing dozens of razor blades down his throat, causing him drown on his own blood. In a way, Dethshrid succeeded. Rhett was all but broken, and for the rest of his life blamed himself for the death of his brother. In a twisted, sick form of poetic justice, Dethshrid turned Colby's corpse into a cyborg slave with chainsaws for hands. Dethshrid then used Colby to cut off Rhett's left leg. Rise of Overwatch Dethshrid was indifferent to the creation of the international task force known as Overwatch. On the contrary, a part of him had grown tired of killing and experimenting on helpless civilians. Now he had a challenge to rise to. Dethshrids actions are not exactly clear in this time period, but it is known that he continued to antagonize Rhett Adamson after he was inducted into the force. He became such a pervasive force, that Adamson was almost driven insane. What is definite is that Dethshrid continued to experiment on humans. He began to taunt Overwatch by capturing individuals the operatives where familiar with, even family members, and transforming them. Jack Morrison eventually tracked him down and attempted to apprehend Dethshrid, but the latter merely gave a brief monologue before fleeing. Abilities Quotes Selected for Match "''This world has no room for the weak." Mid game switch "Dethshrid online..." "Embrace the Evolution!" Pre match conversation Devil Dog Devil Dog "Give me a reason. Please give me just one." Dethshrid "You're kind of cute, when you're all indignant like that..." - Dethshrid "You and Colby were always my favorite. You taught me so much about human weakness." Devil Dog "Colby could've taken you bare knuckled, leadhead." Mercy Mercy "Get away from me. Monster." Dethshrid "Monster is a subjective term. To my kind...you're the monster."Category:Enemies Category:Talon Category:Omnic Constructs